


Fantaisie du Hanami, Sendai Version

by Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Takeda décide de regarder les cerisiers en fleurs en compagnie d'Ukai, ce qui sera un petit moment bien tranquille et surtout une occasion pour se remémorer avec tendresse et nostalgie. Yaoi. UkaTake.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	

12 Avril, date de la floraison des cerisiers cette année dans le Sendai. Quoiqu'il fut assez précoce cette année. Ittetsu pensa avec amusement aux joueurs de l'équipe de volley qu'il supervisait. Ces derniers s'étaient vus vêtus d'un kimono rose pâle à fleurs blanches à la demande de Yachi-chan et le professeur, qui les avait accompagné ce jour-là, en avait profité pour prendre quelques photos.

Dire que Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, Tsukishima-kun et Yamaguchi-kun étaient déjà en terminale. Le temps passait drôlement vite. Le brun but tranquillement sa tasse de café en regardant distraitement ses collègues d'un air pensif. La rentrée s'était bien passée, le proviseur-adjoint avait même mis une nouvelle perruque pour l'occasion. Cependant, avec tout le travail qu'il avait et la mise en place des futurs entrainements pour le club de volley, il n'avait toujours pas fait le Hanami avec Ukai-kun.

Il savait aussi que le coach allait être très occupé avec les entrainements et les récoltes à la ferme familiale mais il lui envoya quand même un message sur son portable. On ne savait jamais.

Keishin rangeait tranquillement les articles dans l'étalage de l'épicerie en chantonnant. C'était le printemps, il faisait un peu plus chaud et il y avait moins de travail à faire concernant les récoltes, les semis se faisant à la fin du mois. Sa mère s'était d'ailleurs mis en tête de planter un citronnier yuzu au fond du jardin et il avait mis un peu de temps à creuser un trou assez profond pour y placer le plant.

Le blond avait aussi terminé l'inventaire de la boutique et il n'y avait pas entrainement pour l'équipe de volley aujourd'hui, donc il allait enfin pouvoir se poser tranquillement...Du moins jusqu'à ce que son portable vibra. Le blond ouvrit le clapet en maugréant légèrement, la clope au bec. Takeda-san lui proposait qu'ils aillent ensemble admirer les cerisiers en fleurs ce soir, ce qui fut pour lui une excellente idée vu qu'ils avaient passé peu de temps ensemble ces derniers temps avec leurs travails respectifs.

Certes, ils se voyaient lors des entrainements du club de volley de Karasuno mais ils ne faisaient qu'échanger leurs points de vue sur les joueurs et les tactiques qu'ils devraient adopter pour telle ou telle équipe.

Keishin lui envoya donc un message pour lui dire que c'était d'accord. Il se mit ensuite à écumer les rayons pour chercher la meilleure bouteille de saké.

Ittetsu cria de joie à la lecture du message, alerta malgré lui ses collègues dans la salle des professeurs. "Désolé, murmura-t-il tout gêné. En tous cas, il se dépécherait d'aller chez lui une fois les cours finis afin de préparer un bon panier-repas pour ce soir.

Keishin mit la nappe au pied des cerisiers qui se trouvaient autour de lui, il avait choisi un endroit un peu éloigné du parc avec un bon emplacement. Des lampions furent accrochés sur les branches des cerisiers, s'illuminant d'une douce lumière tamisée aux teintes légèrement orangées qui réhaussaient davantage les nuances rosées des pétales qui tombaient.

Inutile de dire que l'ambiance était romantique à souhait. C'était le but recherché cela dit.

Il posa la bouteille de saké puis s'allongea sur la nappe en contemplant le paysage en attendant qu'Ittetsu arrive. Ce dernier le rejoignit, un sac à la main. "Je ne suis pas en retard?

\- Non, ça va, répondit le blond en s'asseyant, j'ai ramené une bouteille de saké.

\- On va pouvoir en boire un petit peu alors, fit le professeur en s'asseyant à coté de lui, voilà le panier-repas, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant le sac.

\- Eh bien, tu en as fait pour un régiment, s'étonna Ukai en regardant la boîte à étages.

\- Tu es un gros mangeur, Keishin, lui fit remarqua Ittetsu, je n'ai pas oublié notre dernier Hanami."

Il se souvint en effet d'avoir eu le ventre qui criait famine même après avoir mangé un panier-repas entier. De plus, Shimada et Takinoue étaient avec eux cette soirée-là mais cette année, ils étaient seuls, ce qui lui donnait plein d'idées. Il fit nonchalemment :"C'est ça de cumuler les boulots."

Le professeur eut un petit sourire avant de s'émerveiller du décor. "Cet endroit est magnifique.

\- Je me suis dit qu'un cadre de ce genre te plairait, déclara Keishin avant de lui adresser un sourire plein de sous-entendus, et puis l'ambiance y est parfaite pour..." Son ventre gargouilla ce qui fit rire le brun. "Allons manger."

Le blond prit donc un sandwich qu'il mordit à pleines dents. "Tu cuijines touchours auchi bien.

\- Merci, fit Ittetsu en lui souriant, j'essaie toujours de varier un peu.

\- En tous cach, chest bon."

Le professeur lui essuya tendrement la bouche pleine de miettes à l'aide d'un mouchoir avant de manger à son tour. Ils dégustèrent le panier-repas dans un confortable silence, admirant les pétales de cerisiers qui tombaient pour voleter sous la brise. Le fait qu'il faisait nuit rendait le spectacle d'une beauté iréelle, comme la tombée d'une douce neige printanière.

Keishi remplit alors deux petits verres de saké et en tendit un à Ittetsu qui le remercia. Il en but une petite gorgée avant de déclarer :"Cela fait déjà près de trois ans que je te connais.

\- Ouu, renchérit Keishin, trois ans où je me dis que j'aurais regretté de ne pas avoir été le coach de l'équipe de Karasuno, il but un peu de saké avant de continuer en regardant le paysage d'un air rêveur, je suis heureux de les entrainer maintenant et surtout de les voir grandir.

\- Je pense la même chose, fit le brun en posant doucement la main sur celle du blond, quand je vois que, maintenant, un garçon aussi maladroit et tête brûlée qu'Hinata-kun a réussi à devenir un capitaine responsable et que l'équipe de Karasuno a réussi à redorer son blason, je me dis que nous avons accompli bien des choses.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini, lui dit le blond en s'approchant de lui, il y a la nouvelle génération qui va prendre la relève.

\- C'est vrai, murmura le professeur en posant le verre à saké vide, mais je suis content de les voir évoluer, de même que les anciens. Apparemment Sawamura et Ennoshita continuent à faire du volley à Tokyo avec des anciens de Nekoma et de Fukurodani. Shimizu est d'ailleurs la manager de leur équipe.

\- Tanaka, Nishinoya et Azumane le font dans l'association du quartier.

\- Seul Sugawara a arrêté mais ses études en pédiatrie lui prend énormement de temps.

\- En tous cas, je suis très content de te connaitre, Ittetsu, chuchota Keishin à son oreille après s'être davantage approché de lui, heureusement que tu as été persévérant avec moi.

\- J'essaye toujours d'obtenir ce que je veux, lui sussura le professeur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le blond profita de ce baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné pour pousser d'une main la boite à bentou vide pour allonger le plus petit sur la nappe. Ittetsu poussa un soupir lorsqu'une main s'aventura doucement sous son pull. Il faisait suffisament chaud donc il n'avait pas ramené sa veste, par contre..."Keishin, fit-il après avoir rompu le baiser, tu veux qu'on le fasse ici?

\- Personne ne fréquente ce coin, le rassura le blond, de plus il est connu pour ce genre de choses.

\- Comment tu sais ça?, s'enquit curieusement le professeur.

\- Des potes m'en ont parlé à l'époque où j'étais au lycée.

\- Oh...?"

Keishin se déshabilla ensuite, imité par son petit ami. Ittetsu était vraiment adorable avec ce corps un peu frèle et cette peau délicieusement laiteuse et qui formait un énorme contraste avec sa peau halée. L'absence de lunettes le rendait encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était alors qu'il avait trois ans de plus que lui. Les pétales de cerisier autour de son corps dénudé le mettait davantage en valeur.

Le professeur gémit sous les mains qui le caressaient. Des mains calleuses à cause du travail quotidien que son amant faisait, des mains qui taquinèrent du doigt deux pointes durcies avant d'explorer son corps moite de sueur, effleurant le moindre contour à sa portée puis empoignant doucement son membre qui commençait à être gonflé de désir.

Ittetsu bougea ses hanches sous la caresse pendant que Keishin lubrifia ses doigts de salive en contemplant fièvreusement son petit ami prit dans l'excitation. Le professeur était vraiment sexy quand il se laissait aller, ses expressions furent ô combien émoustillantes pour lui. Il lâcha alors le bâton de chair pour le préparer doucement, le laissant s'habituer au mouvement de ses doigts.

Le brun se raidit légèrement avant de pousser des cris. Il aimait lorsque Keishin effleurait son endroit favori, il en voulait plus. Certes ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps mais cela lui manquait trop. "Keishin, dit-il en écartant davantage les jambes, tu peux y aller.

\- Tu es sûr?" Il était encore un peu trop étroit à son goût.

\- Oui, vas-y, répondit son amant, j'en ai trop envie."

Keishin retira alors ses doigts, se positionna et entra lentement en lui. Ittetsu se mordit les lèvres face à la douleur puis expira un bon coup lorsque le blond fut entièrement à l'intérieur. Cela faisait mal mais c'était si bon de l'avoir en lui. Ils attendirent un peu avant que le brun lui demanda de bouger en enroulant les jambes autour des hanches du plus grand, le serrant contre lui. "Mmmmm." Bon sang ce que cela lui avait manqué, cette succulente sensation de Keishin qui allait et venait en lui, si chaud, si dur. "Encore, Keishin, ça m'a tellement manqué."

Son amant ressentit la même chose, savourant le fourreau étroit qui se resserra encore plus lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit qui fit crier Ittetsu. "Oh, vas-y plus fort!" Il s'exécuta, se délectant de cette contraction qui l'entourait au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait des coups de rein plus puissants.

Keishin embrassa ensuite passionnément Ittetsu en immiscant une main entre les deux ventres, caressant son membre avant de taquiner le gland avec son pouce. "Mmmmmmm!" Le professeur vint dans sa main et sur leurs deux ventres, son hurlement émettant une excitante vibration contre ses lèvres. Le coach donne encore quelques coups de butoir avant de venir à son tour, criant son nom dans un râle rauque empli de passion.

Keishin se retira ensuite et étreignit en souriant. "Ah! C'est le meilleur Hanami de ma vie.

\- Moi de même, fit le professeur en se lovant dans ses bras, même si je pense qu'il y en aura de bien meilleurs."

Le sourire du blond s'élargit. Oui, ils en feraient d'autres et tout aussi satisfaisants que cette nuit-là. Les deux hommes se reposèrent un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis ils s'habillèrent et rangèrent tout avant de se diriger dans l'appartement d'Ittetsu pour un bon bain chaud et une bonne nuit à se câliner tranquillement sous cette belle nuit printanière.


End file.
